1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a crankcase ventilation system, preferably for an engine capable of operation in roll-over situations and/or in steeply oblique positions, for example a marine engine, in particular for a ship or boat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crankcase ventilation systems for ships/boat engines are known and have an extraction point for blow-by, a blow-by line from the extraction point to a blow-by separator with pressure diaphragm, an oil return line from the oil separator into an oil pan, and a line for purified blow-by from the blow-by separator to an intake connector on a compressor.
A disadvantage of the known crankcase ventilation systems is that, in steeply oblique positions and/or in roll-over situations of the engine, oil is drawn in by the crankcase ventilation system and thus passes into a combustion chamber, which consequently leads to engine damage.